eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sole d'Europa
|conductor = Vittorio Cosma|position = 12th|points = 45|previous = Rapsodia|next = Fiumi di Parole|image = I93.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Sole d'Europa '(Sun of Europe) was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Enrico Ruggeri. A dramatic ballad, Ruggeri asks the sun to bathe Europe in light in order that it might forget its troubles. It was performed first on the night, preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 45 points. Afterward, intending this to be their swan song, RAI withdrew from the contest until 1997. Lyrics |-| Italian= Corrono in macchina, giocano a prendersi Lungo una strada bagnata dai bar Provano a vivere ma si consumano E i giorni non cambiano mai E la prima luce arriva, là dalla periferia E piccole case li portano via Ma i sogni non cambiano mai Sbrigati, sole, fatti vedere Sparano ancora ma aspettano te Posaci un raggio sul cuore, se scopri dov’è Sorgi per me, sali con me, scaldami ancora Non si conoscono, ma si assomigliano E i sogni non cambiano mai Se ti prendono la mano, cercano la compagnia Il vento e la guerra li portano via Ma i sogni non cambiano mai Svegliati, sole, fatti sentire Oggi nessuno domanda di te Copri di luce l’Europa, ricordi dov’è? Vieni con me, vola con me, scaldami ancora Cambiano divisa e colore Ma le anime stanche aspettano il sole E dicono che verrà Credono che verrà Du, kleine Liebe, schaust hinter Spiegel Schmerzliches Weinen du bringst über dich Willkommen, Mädchen, in Träumen, willkommen im Licht Die Sonne scheint, Regen weint, oh, kleine Liebe Réveille-nous soleil et pêche-toi soleil Combien de pleures tu emmènes avec toi? Donne-moi rayons de lumière dans l’obscurité Lève-toi pour moi, monte avec moi, chante mon choral (Svegliaci, sole, facci capire) (Quanto dolore hai portato con te) (Donaci un raggio di luce nel buio che c’è) (Sorgi per noi, sali con noi, scaldaci ancora) |-| English= They run in their cars, they play taking each other Along a street bathed in bars They play living but they wear themselves out And the days never change And the first light comes, beyond the outskirts And little houses carry them away And the dreams never change Hurry up, sun, make you see They shoot again but they’re waiting for you Put a beam in your heart, if you discover where it is Rise for me, come up with me, warm me up again They don’t know each other, still they resemble each other And the dreams never change If they take your hand, they are looking for some company But the wind and the war carry them away But the dreams never change Wake up, sun, so we can feel you Today nobody asks for you Cover Europe with light, do you remember where it is? Come with me, fly with me, warm me up again They change their uniform and colour But their tired souls wait for the sun And they say he’ll come They believe he’ll come You, little love, look behind mirrors You handle bitter crying Welcome, girl, to dreams, welcome to the light The sun shines, rain cries, oh, little love Wake us up, sun and catch yourself, sun How many cries do you bring with you? Give me beams of light in the darkness Get up for me, rise with me, sing my chant (Wake us up, sun, make us understand) (How much pain you’ve carried with you) (Give us a light beam in this gloom) (Rise for us, come up with us, warm us up again) Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993